


Darkness Consuming Light

by Stargazn_szn



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazn_szn/pseuds/Stargazn_szn
Summary: (Dystopian Style) I'm horrible at descriptions, there will be eventual Smut and there shall be warnings.





	Darkness Consuming Light

[CHAPTER 1]

**“THIS IS A GLOBAL GOVERNMENT EMERGENCY ANNOUNCEMENT, PLEASE HALT ALL ACTIVITY UNTIL THIS MESSAGE IS FINISHED!”**

I paused and looked up at the TV which was now displaying the emergency broadcast symbol.

_“Hello, this is your president Charles Hanson, I came to speak to you today with an important update about our negotiations with the 1st order. For the longest time, we have kept neutral between the resistance and the 1st order but in recent events and pressuring circumstances...myself and congress have decided that we will side with the resistance. The 1st order is now considered a powerful threat to our whole society. I have also activated Order JW-7477. I ask of the Force Users to help protect Earth and assist the rebels as we join forces to take down the 1st order. I know the stigma our planet has about force users but I urge friends, neighbors, even strangers to accept your fellow citizens that are one with the force. There is quite a large chance that the 1st order will attack us and I hereby activate the Military order J-9665 and S-6816, individual assignments will be sent to each home within the next 5 hours, please adhere to the given assignments. In case of an attack by the 1st order, all Air Raid sirens will be activated globally. I want to personally thank you all for cooperating with the global government in this difficult time. Good day my people,”_

The tv returned to the news channel which was now trying to process the recent government announcement. I took a step back from the sink and dried my hands. I slammed the rag down onto the counter and felt a rush of heat brush over my skin. The president was right, the stigma around force users were at an all-time high, so high the public thought it was their duty to execute force users. Of course, no one fought back because if they revealed their power the public would be in an uproar. I grabbed my phone off the charger and went into the basement. I pulled the large heavy leather couch away from the concrete wall. I tugged on the small lip on the floor and yanked it open. I carefully crawled down into the tight space and flicked on a light.

‘2...7...9...1...5...4...2’ i sighed heavily, trying to calm my racing heart as I turned the small knobs to the correct numbers. There was a soft click and dust flew into the air. I carefully grabbed the object from the compartment. I quickly left the crawl space and covered it back up but I stayed in the basement. I haven’t seen this in such a long time. I marveled over the clean metal and my thumb hovered over the activator button. I took a deep breath and the room was suddenly filled with rays of blue. I know what I must do and since I’m the last bloodline, it does fall onto my shoulders.


End file.
